1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to audio output.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of mobile electronic devices has become widespread due in large part to the small size of such devices. Many conventional electronic devices support an audio source reproduction function for playing an audio source that is selected in response to an audio source reproduction request.
However, the conventional electronic device outputs an audio signal that includes noise due to various factors while the played audio source is output. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an audio source reproduction function for playing an audio source while eliminating the factors creating noise in the conventional electronic device.